


Command Me To Be Well

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut loosely based on the song “Take Me To Church” by Hozier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command Me To Be Well

_My lover’s got humor_   
_She’s the giggle at a funeral_   
_Knows everybody’s disapproval_   
_I should’ve worshipped her sooner_

Rhett felt a hand on his thigh during the wheel ending.  _Come on Link, don’t do this now._  He thought. He confronted his partner about it later.

“Link, you can’t do that during the show! We had an agreement.”

Link stroked Rhett’s face. “I know, I just can’t help myself.” He pressed himself against Rhett’s body; Rhett resisted the urge to reach for Link’s obvious erection.

“Rhett, I know you want me. Come on, please?” Link slowly brought his hand down Rhett’s chest. Rhett turned away and hoped no one would walk in on them.

“I  _do_  want you but…not here Link. Not now.”

“But how hot would that be? A nice little fuck in the office…I can be quiet.” He snickered.

“No Link, it’s too risky.”

“I don’t care.” Link pulled Rhett in for a kiss.

“Link I…”

“Shhh.” Link placed his finger against Rhett’s lips. “Just tell me when and where you want to do this.”

Rhett sighed. “This weekend.  Your place.”

Link smirked. “Good.” Link left the office, and Rhett sat at his desk, head in his hands, trying to will away his obvious arousal.

_My Church offers no absolutes_   
_She tells me, ‘Worship in the bedroom.’_   
_The only heaven I’ll be sent to_   
_Is when I’m alone with you—_

Rhett and Link lay on Link’s bed, kissing and touching. Rhett moved slowly; his hands gently exploring the new territory of Link’s body.  Link picked up on Rhett’s cues and moved at a similar pace.

“How does this feel?” Link nuzzled Rhett’s neck.

“Good.”

“What about this?” Link cupped Rhett’s dick through his jeans; Rhett melted at the touch.

“God, Link, I…”

Link smiled. “What?“

Rhett placed his hand on Link’s face. “I’m scared because I don’t know what I’m doing. The only thing I’m sure about is I want to be with you. Right now, this is the only thing that feels good, it’s the only thing that makes sense.” He kissed him.

Link stroked his face in a comforting manner. “It does make sense, doesn’t it? It’s amazing how natural this feels.” Link started unbuttoning Rhett’s shirt. “Don’t be scared Rhett, everything will be fine. I promise.”

_Command me to be well_

Rhett lay on his back with his eyes closed and concentrated on the abundance of things he was feeling. Link’s clean cotton sheets against his bare skin. Link’s lips and hands exploring every inch of his body. Link’s quiet words of encouragement. Link’s heavy breathing.  _Link_.  Rhett’s world had shrunk down to nothing but his best friend and this new bond they were forming.

“Link, I want…” Rhett said quietly.

“I know.” Link smiled. Rhett barely had to say a word; Link was able to anticipate his friend’s desires and meet him where he was.

_Take me to church_   
_I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_   
_I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_   
_Offer me that deathless death_   
_Good God, let me give you my life_

Rhett’s quiet sighing turned into loud cries and groans as Link began to enter him. He started to raise his hands over his head.

“FUCK!” he yelled, startling Link. 

Link stopped. “Are you okay?”

Rhett put his hands over his flushed face. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Rhett reached for Link and Link leaned down to kiss him. Rhett stroked Link’s hair tenderly; he was feeling vulnerable, like he could confess anything to him.

“I’d do anything for you Link, you know that right? Anything you wanted I would give it to you.”

Link kissed him again. “I feel the same way, Rhett. That’s pretty much been the theme of our friendship, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Rhett smiled. “I wish I had more to give you besides this.”

Link rubbed Rhett’s chest. “This is enough.”

_No masters or kings when the ritual begins  
_ _There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

Rhett sighed as he pulled on the sweat-soaked sheets and focused on the sound of Link’s hot flesh moving against his. His heart was beating rapidly; it almost matched the rhythm of Link’s thrusts.

“Wow, Rhett,  I’ve wanted this for so long. I’ve wanted  _you_  for so long. I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m sorry I made you wait.”

Link pushed his hair out of the way and smiled at Rhett. “Don’t worry about it.” He reached down and grabbed Rhett’s hands. “Are you ready?”

Rhett nodded. “Yes.”

_Amen, amen, amen, amen._


End file.
